1. Field
Embodiments relate to a washing machine having a balancer to compensate for load imbalance.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, a washing machine includes a rotating tub in which laundry, such as clothes, etc. is received, and a motor to drive the rotating tub. The washing machine performs a series of operations, including washing, rinsing, and dehydrating (drying) operations, by use of rotational motion of the rotating tub.
If laundry is gathered in a specific partial region of the rotating tub, rather than being evenly distributed in the rotating tub, during rotation of the rotating tub, this may cause generation of vibration and noise due to eccentric rotation of the rotating tub. In the worst case, this may cause damage to the rotating tub or the motor.
For this reason, the washing machine includes a balancer to compensate for load imbalance caused in the rotating tub, so as to stabilize rotation of the rotating tub.